Fate Always Has Her Way
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: It is a week before graduation, and Rory and Jess wake up to find something strange. They are in each other's bodies! Post 3.19, Lit.


**Fate Always Has Her Way**

**A/N: **Well, lots of people wanted this story, so here it is, ready for you to read! I know it took a while for me to write it, but starting a new story is always tough, and I had lots of other things to write and update. It would have taken me a lot longer, but aren't you lucky, I had a spurt of genius during my insomnia (in themiddle of the night) that allowedme to write the entire first chapter, and lots of parts fromthe rest of the story.So, here it is, and I'd really like to ask for as many people as can to review! I do allow anonymous reviews people, take some time to tell me what is right and wrong with the story. Ok, anyways, this starts in Season 3, post Keg!Max!. It's a week before Rory's graduation, and something very unexpected and supernatural happens. Jess and Rory wake up one morning, in each other's bodies!

**Chapter 1- **Something Outta a Disney Movie

Rory typed furiously on the computer. Her brain was exhausted, but the final week at Chilton was approaching. and she had to get the paper done this weekend.

"Rory, get to sleep," her mother called from the kitchen.

"I have to finish the pap-" she started.

"Sleep Rory," Lorelai poked her head into the room. "Sleep is necessary to keep our faces nice and pretty like this, and to not rip people's heads off." Lorelai motioned to her face as she entered the room.

"But I-"

"You have the whole weeked to finish. Besides, the clacking of the keys on the keyboard is the most annoying sound I've ever heard, and it's ringing in my ears now," Lorelai rambled slightly, then kissed the top of her daughter;s forehead. "Night sweets," Lorelai said. Rory nodded and responded sleepily.

She saved her work and turned off the computer. Climbing into beed, a book sat on her night table.

_Stop,_ She thought to herself. Her mind continued to be haunted by that lopsided smirk of his. She rolled over to face her window and couldn't help but wonder where he was for a moment, before she pushed him into the back of her mind and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

His eyes squinted through the darkness, trying to read the pages of Ginsberg, but ever since the battery of his flashlight had worn out, he'd had trouble reading the book. 

Jess leaned back and gave a deep sigh. The old man next to him stirred, the beer in his hand almost spilling on Jess. Had he not seen the man spitting into the can, he would've taken a drink. God knows he needed the alcohol right now.

Feeling drained, he leaned against the uncomfortable bus seat. He had been stuck on the bus for nearly 16 hours now, and he was exhausted.

He started rereading the same sentence over and over again about an hour ago. Since he started HOWL, he couldn't get his mind off of her.

Her face was crystal clear in his mind. The way her eyes had flickered when she asked if he'd call her. She knew. Of course she knew, she saw the godamn bag.

The guy next to him have a snort, and Jess shifted away from him, trying to sleep.

He eventually did.

* * *

Rory stirred as bright sunlight hit her face, and a snort startled her, causing her to grip the arms of the seat. 

She sat straight up. Seat!

Blinking, she couldn't see clearly against the light. She looked down at her lap to find two heavy books in it. Well, one heavy, to small and light. _The Holy Barbarian, _and _HOWL_ sat there.

I'm dreaming, she thought as she pinched the palm of her hand. It would explain the leather jacket and the jeans she did not got to sleep in.

"You ok kid?" A gruff, raspy voice next to her grunted, and Rory jumped so high, she almost fell off her seat. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah-uh..." she got up quickly and scurried to the bathroom at the back of the bus. _What am I doing on a bus?_ Closing the door, she glanced in the mirror and gasped.

Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her.

She would've screamed if she hadn't fainted first.

* * *

"Rory!" A faint voice called in the distance. Jess covered his ears and rolled over. He felt himself on a plush bed and hear footsteps enter. He sat up quickly and saw Lorelai's face. 

"Rory, get up!" Lorelai playfully teased.

Jess screamed at seeing her. (A very manly yell that came out as a high-pitched squeal.)

Lorelai jumped in surprise. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jess yelled out, louder and more manly than before.

Lorelai put her hand over her chest. "You ok hon? That was quite a sitcom moment we had there," she laughed a little. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

Pale-faced and feeling sick, Jess had screamed the second time at seeing his reflection in the mirror on the dresser across the bed.

It was the face that had haunted him in his sleep.

* * *

"Sir, are you ok in there? Sir?" A lady's calm but concerned voice called through the door. 

Rory sat up, leaning her head against the wall.

_Omigod, omigod, omigod._

She stood up and looked in the mirror. Like something out of a Disney movie, there it was. Him. She was him. She was in him.

"Sir?" The voice pleaded. They probably had to go the bathroom.

The bus screeched to a stop, which Rory assumed was a pit stop to get food and fill up the gas tank.

She sat fo a while until the bus seemed to be nearly empty. Running off the bus and outside, Rory in Jess's body ran to a pay phone and plunked some coins in.

"Operator? Can you connect me to Connecticut?"

* * *

Jess (in Rory's body) stood at the mirror in the bathroom in shock. He'd already tried sticking his head in the sink to wake himself up, but all he managed to do was get her long brown hair wet. 

He quickly exited the bathroom and started pacing in front of her roon, muttering about dreaming and being asleep.

"Rory, are-" Lorelai was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Lorelai greeted.

"Er...is Rory there?" Rory asked in Jess's voice.

"Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed. Jess (in Rory's body) turned at the calling of his name. Lorelai looked at the phone in disgust.

With a click, Rory was left at the payphone. Did her mom hate Jess that much? Then again, he did leave. Rory had seen the sign at the stop. Monteville, Pennsylvania.

Dropping in more coins, she tried again.

"Was that-" Jess started when the phone rang again.

"Don't answer-" Lorelai said before her daughter grabbed the phone, ran into her room and closed the door.

"Jess-"Jess's voice asked warily.

Jess jumped. It was strange to hear his voice, but he hoped it wasn't Rory in there.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess asked in Rory's voice.

"You're Jess," Rory (in Jess's body) let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's going on?" Jess asked. Rory shivered at hearing her own voice.

"I don't know any more than you do," Rory replied in a gruff voice. "I'm coming back," Rory stated, startling the boy in her her body.

"What!" Jess exclaimed.

"We have a situation here, in case you haven't noticed, and we can't solve it while we're 500 miles apart!" Rory snapped. Jess heard and click and the dial tone.

He'd left hoping he wouldn't have to face her again, and now he would have to everytime he looked for a mirror.

He looked upat the mirror and saw her cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. He barely stopped himself from throwing the phone at the reflection.

* * *

"Rory?" Lorelai knocked on the door a few times. Jess fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor. 

"Jeez," he mumbled under his breath, give or take a profanity. He really didn't want to face his girl - exgirlfriends mother, especially not in her body. Lorelai entered anyway to find the dark-haired girl sprawled on the floor with wet hair fanned underneath her.

"Rory-" Lorelai laughed as Jess (in her body) got up. "What'd he say hon," the elder Gilmore asked.

"Nothing," mumbled a very confused and frustrated Jess who wasn't in his body,

"Come on then, let's get to Luke's!"

"I'm not really hungry..." Jess tried to sound like Rory. The last person he needed to spill his guts to, was Lorelai.

"Oh..." Lorelai said, sounding disappointed. "Ok..." she said, slightly suspiciously.

Jess nodded (in Rory's body). Lorelai cast a glance and kissed her daughter's cheek as she said bye. Lorelai left and Jess groaned and wiped at his (her) face.

* * *

Wiring money from the Gilmore account, to which Rory knew the password, the girl trapped in her boyfriends body bought a plane ticket back home. _Ahem, ex-boyfriend_, she reminded herself. They never did have any closure though. 

Shaking her head, Rory dug through Jess's bag, searching for a book as she sat in the airport waiting room. Her flight wasn't for 1 or 2 hours.

She pulled out _The Holy Barbarians_, but put it away, as it brought back too many memories. She pulled out _Breakfast of Champions_ and settled herself for that, though she longed for a Sylvia Plath.

* * *

Jess had been sitting in the Gilmore kitchen reading _Catcher in the Rye_. He was unsure of how long it would take for Rory in his body to arrive until he found a message on Rory's cell, phone saying she was taking a plane and she'd be there in around 3 or 4 hours. 

Of course, he was unsure of where she got the money. The cash he had barely sufficed for a bus let alone a plane.

One hour. Jess looked up again at the clock, unable to keep his mind, er, hers, focused on the book.

"Rory!" Lorelai's voice came and Jess (Rory) jumped because he hadn't heard her open the door.

"You're missing everything!" Lorelai bounded into the kitchen and Jess put down the book in surprise. "Luke is about to break his record for the shortest amount of time before kicking, Kirk out, Bootsy and Andrew are on the verge of a fight, and I think Taylor is hitting on Miss Patty!"

Jess flinched at the mention of Luke's name, but on the other hand, was amused at seeing Lorelai so wound up like this. Lorelai blinked at Jess, who was seemingly her daughter.

"What?" Jess (Rory) asked.

"There's something-" Lorelai shook her head. "Never mind."

Jess's smirk faded. It was probably that. Rory wasn't one to smirk so much.

"So, aren't we going to Luke's! You're gonna miss it!" Lorelai excitedly said.

"I-...I don't really feel good." Jess said.

Lorelai's face fell. "What's wrong honey?"

"Just...um...stomachache."'

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Oh...you need anything? Gotta throw up? Bucket?" She forced a laugh, still watching her daughter intently. There was something weird and different about her. She'd been acting strange all day.

"I'm fine. Just...I'll be fine..."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. She knew it had something to do with the phone call. "What'd he say?" She said.

Jess jumped. Lorelai knew what he was thinking. Or half knew. "Who?'

"It's ok Rory, just...what'd Jess do now...?"

Jess shook his (her) head. "Nothing...He's coming back," he admitted. Hey, she'd find out soon when Rory showed up in his body.

Lorelai put her arm around her daughter and Jess looked strangely at her hand. _Weird. Gross._ He pulled away and excused himself, going into Rory's room. _God, it was weird to be Rory._

Jess sat on the bed and looked up at the mirror. He sighed, frustrated, to see the young Gilmore girl staring back at him. He shook his head and sat there.

* * *

Rory sat on the plane, which was full. A lady sat next to her, talking on her cell phone. Rory rolled her eyes and leaned back. The woman had stopped only when they had told them to turn off all electronics, and then had soon started up again. Rory often caught herself staring at her, er, his hands. She leaned back and opened the book. She began reading the words of Hemingway, but started reading the words Jess had scribbled into the margins. 

Her eyes started to hurt as her headache got to her. She tucket the book into the large pocket of the leather jacket and lay back. Half of her was pleased to find she smelled like him. The other half beraded her for thinking it.

She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I really worked hard on it, so I hope no one was out of character. Don't forget to review!


End file.
